


For they All Knew

by duckieforce



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, WW1, Warning: Poetry, also smoking briefly, romantic or platonic?, there's some violence but I don't think it's graphic, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckieforce/pseuds/duckieforce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, he always came, and everybody knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For they All Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Really short drabble explaining England’s main reason for entering WW1 (in my opinion). I can’t speak for countries that weren’t England, since the First World War was complex, but English politicians like to make it all about Belgium or Germany, and it was neither of those things that truly brought Britain into the war. The claim of ‘German Empire Building’ from Britain’s perspective, only makes sense if we suggest Britain, with an Empire spanning a quarter of the world, was jealous of the relatively small empire sported by Germany, and his moves to defend it. To be fair, we probably were. We had a serious inferiority complex at this point. Anyway, really, another viewpoint is that we entered the war because of France. Other than the Franco-Prussian war of 1870 and the times we were at war with them, we always supported the French against their enemies. Had we abandoned them in their hour of greatest need, it would be not only letting down our truest rival, but the wider international community would never have taken us seriously ever again (nor would they have forgiven us, I mean, look at the reaction when we sank the French fleet in WW2-but that’s a different and more angst laden story).   
> I’m not suggesting anyone here is the bad guy. As I suggested earlier, WW1 is a lot more complicated than WW2, and it’s a little bit the fault of most of Europe because of that. When I mention the nations in this, I’m working on the assumption they’re following orders, rather than making any one character deliberately aggressive or sympathetic (except for England, who is acting on his own emotions under the guise of orders).Generally though, WW1 is a convoluted mess.  
> Also, these notes are longer than the actual drabble. And to any Brits out there, this does not conform to Michael Gove’s version of history. He is not a Historian. He is a journalist. His rewriting of the curriculum has come under enough criticism as it is.

“We’re clear then. Belgium. Violation of the Treaty of London. Our Casus Belli. Send an ultimatum immediately.” He stated, face grim. There was a general murmur of agreement between the gathered men as he looked around at the King and Cabinet. Everyone had the same look in their eyes. The same face. For they all knew.

There was shuffling among the ranks as midnight drew closer. Generals paced around as he lit a pipe slowly, bringing it to his lips. It had come to this… but then, it had been the likely outcome for a long time. For they all knew.

“So this is the way it has to be?!” France exclaimed, sword colliding with Prussia’s own as soldiers shot at each other a few metres away.  
“We have no choice, you know that! We must follow orders. We must adhere to the Schlieffen Plan!” Prussia shot back, regret in his eyes. They didn’t want to fight France, not really. It was Russia they wanted a war with. But the sluggish bear would take forever to get moving, and they couldn’t risk France swinging around to attack from behind while they were occupied dealing with an ally who wasn’t even prepared to fight. Next to Prussia, Germany readied his gun and took a deep breath. It would all be over soon. They all knew.

Suddenly, he was hit and staggered back. Prussia looked to his brother and gritted his teeth. He didn’t even have to look up at the marksman to identify him. For they all knew.

He had come. He always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitions:  
> ‘Sluggish Bear’- partially explained in fic, this is the assumption held of Russia in the first half of the Twentieth Century- that he was slow to mobilise his army, but brutally strong when he did so (this is assumption, not fact: see below).  
> Casus Belli- A reason or excuse given for going to war. May not actually be anything to do with the real reasons people want to go to war, but is often the reason deemed most acceptable.
> 
> Treaty of London, 1839- A treaty signed by many European powers guaranteeing Belgium’s borders, sovereignty and neutrality. England depended on this to keep any other power from being able to invade by sea (since Belgium is geographically very close to the English shore). During the 1870 Franco-Prussian War, Prussia avoided Belgium when attacking France, and Britain remained neutral. In 1914, Germany attacked France through Belgium. In Germany’s defence, Prussia had signed the treaty, not Germany, so Germany was hoping the treaty would be deemed void on the technicality. It wasn’t.
> 
> The Cabinet- The UK Cabinet is the collection of Ministers, including the Prime Minister, who meet to decide on the running of government and government policy.
> 
> Schlieffen Plan- A plan developed by German Generals to deal with a war on two fronts (although originally it focused near solely on fighting France), the Schlieffen Plan relied on sending 90% of Germany’s army through Belgium (which was sparsely defended) to attack France (which was otherwise heavily defended), and defeat him before Russia could mobilise. Largely rigid, the plan was authorised to be used whenever a war on 2 fronts arose, even if it seemed nonsensical in the circumstances. The plan made 4 main assumptions: that Russia would take 6 weeks to mobilise; that France could be defeated in those 6 weeks; that Belgium would not resist; and that England would not get involved. In the end, Russia mobilised in just 10 days, France and Belgium put up heavy resistance, and England was drawn into the war.


End file.
